


Things You Shouldn't See

by Miko



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-08
Updated: 2005-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-21 09:45:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miko/pseuds/Miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things weren't meant to be seen by others - but that doesn't mean it's not fun to watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Once Is Chance

It was an innocent mistake the first time. Well, innocent on her part, anyway. The same could not be said for the two Shinra security grunts Elena had caught using the security monitors as their own personal porn channel. She would take them to task for ignoring the rest of the monitors... just as soon as she was able to tear her own eyes away from the screen they were watching. Wow. Who knew Reno was _that_ flexible?

General security wasn't normally the job of the Turks; their skills were much more useful in more advanced and specialized capacities. Tseng preferred that they make occasional unscheduled checks of the security of the main building, however, and that was what Elena was supposed to be doing right now.

Heat rushed to her cheeks as she stared at the monitor, her breath coming a little fast. Rude and Reno were... well, she'd often _suspected_ that they might be... people always joked that Rude must have a hell of a good reason to put up with Reno, but...

She really ought to finish one of those thoughts, rather than continuing to start new ones. That would require higher brain functions, though, and at the moment they appeared to be beyond her grasp.

Neither of the other two Turks had ever much interested Elena. Not her type, she supposed, combined with the fact that as fellow Turks she was supposed to keep her mind on business with them.

Not that _they_ seemed worried about maintaining a professional relationship. Rude had Reno up against the wall in one of the smaller conference rooms. The same one, she noted distantly, that Rufus had been scheduled to used to speak to some of his more... eccentric investors that afternoon. Reno and Rude had been on the roster for 'bodyguard and encouragement' for that session, if she remembered correctly.

The only bodies they were concerned about guarding at the moment were each other's. One of Reno's knees was hooked over Rude's shoulder, pressed up tight against his body by the weight of the larger man leaning against him. Elena wasn't sure, but she didn't think his other leg was even touching the ground. Their open suit jackets hid a lot of what was going on, but Reno had tossed his head back against the wall and his expression was clearly visible to the camera. The look of breathless ecstasy on the redhead's face left no question about exactly what was happening behind the shield of that dark fabric.

It was his expression that left Elena equally breathless and leaning against the doorjamb for support, her knees too weak to hold her up on their own. Reno was always in motion, always talking and laughing and snarking and just _living_ , like a candle that's determined to burn brighter than any sun. No one expression ever seemed to stay on his face for more than a minute. In sharp contrast, at the moment he seemed to be helpless in the face of the pleasure Rude was giving him, just lost in sensation and raw passion.

She'd never seen anyone look like that before. Part of her couldn't help imagining what it would be like to have that expression focused on _her_. A much larger part of her was absorbed in thinking about what it would take to make a similar expression appear on her face. Yet another part was noting the way Rude's broad shoulders seemed almost to dwarf Reno's slender body, and wondering how it would feel to have someone so powerful and potentially lethal pressed up against her.

There was no sound, but she could see that for once Reno wasn't talking. He seemed to be too busy gasping for breath, one hand clutching at a light fixture above him to steady him as Rude rocked into him in a rhythm as old as the crash of waves on the shore. It wasn't until Elena caught herself wishing she could see Rude's expression as well that she realized how far her mind had strayed from the job she was supposed to be doing.

Drawing in a slow, steady breath, she closed her eyes and gripped the doorjamb tightly enough to make it creak under the pressure. When she'd regained a modicum of control, she opened her eyes again and smoothed her face into her 'business' expression.

"Gentlemen." Her voice cracked over the small room like a whip, startling the two oblivious guards so badly that one of them nearly fell out of his chair. She was proud that her tone was cool and disdainful, betraying no indication of the way the sight of the two men fucking had affected her.

"M-Ms. Elena!" choked out the one who hadn't nearly fallen. "Uh... we were just..."

"I can see what you were 'just'," she replied, tone dropping another few degrees in temperature. One of them actually shivered, which pleased her. "Perhaps you should 'just' be paying attention to the rest of the hundred and sixty seven camera views of this part of the building. While I'm certain the show on that one monitor is fascinating, the president would be highly displeased to find out someone had managed to break into Shinra headquarters because his security guards couldn't be bothered to do their jobs."

Flicking a glance at the monitor despite her best intentions to keep her eyes off it, Elena was forced to pause for a moment to catch her breath. Reno had thrown his head further back, his mouth open and his knuckles white on the light fixture, the tendons in his neck standing out in stark relief. Somehow she knew he was screaming, and not the wild battle cry he sometimes gave when he was really riled by a fight.

Thankfully the guards took her hesitation as an indication that she expected them to answer rather than a sign that she was distracted. "Yes ma'am!" "No ma'am, it won't happen again!"

"See that it doesn't," she snapped, tearing her eyes away again and glaring at the two of them. They'd scrambled to their feet and turned to salute her, and it would have taken someone a great deal more naive than any Turk could ever be to miss the unmistakable evidence of their reactions to the scene on the monitor.

"All things considered, you'd probably be wise to simply check that particular camera briefly to see if they're gone, until they're done," she added contemptuously. "I doubt you'll have any security breaches to worry about in that room while they're there." Anyone stupid enough to make trouble in that area would find themselves swiftly confronted by two fully armed and extremely competent Turks - off duty or not, 'distracted' or not. Who, it should be noted, would probably be just a little pissy at having been interrupted. No, the guards could safely ignore that area for now.

She waited until they'd changed the settings on the monitors, tapping her foot impatiently while they jabbed at the controls. Once she was satisfied, she turned sharply on her heel to continue her patrol route. She couldn't resist tossing back over her shoulder, "Expect more frequent inspections, gentlemen, and a talking-to from your supervisor." She didn't feel even a little bit of guilt at the thought that they might well be fired on the basis of her report. Shinra Corporation didn't tolerate incompetence on any level.

The door to the security room clicked shut behind her, and she strode off down the corridor. The low heels of her boots made a sharp noise on the expensive tiles of the floor, echoing through the empty hallways. It was late enough that almost everyone had gone home. The president was still here, though, and that meant at least some of his Turks were still on duty.

Pray to Ramuh that he would go home soon, Elena thought to herself. Her knees were shaking and she couldn't get the image of Reno's face out of her mind's eye, but she wouldn't be off duty until Rufus left the building. And thank Shiva that it was Tseng's responsibility to see him safely home tonight, not hers. She didn't think she could keep her composure that long.

For the moment, however, she forced herself to stay alert and wary. She was a Turk, and she had a job to do. Not for nothing had she struggled to improve enough to earn the respect of her fellow Turks, and she wasn't going to throw that away now just because an entirely new appreciation for the sex appeal of two of her comrades had made her a little jittery.

She did make a point to avoid that particular corridor on this section of her patrol, however. There were some things she just wasn't brave enough to face, Turk or not.

The rest of her rounds were uneventful. She was just debating whether she should double back a few sections and drop in on those guards again to make sure they hadn't just switched the monitors back the moment she'd left, when her communicator beeped. Pushing her sleeve back, she breathed a sigh of relief when she saw a text message from Tseng that Rufus was ready to go home.

Somehow she managed to get through her quick debriefing with Tseng without betraying the majority of her internal turmoil. She couldn't quite control her blush entirely, and he raised an eyebrow and asked if she was coming down with a fever. Wordlessly she shook her head, not trusting her voice. After studying her a moment longer, he dismissed her with a nod and a reminder that she was on duty first thing in the morning.

The ride home was a blur for Elena. She was just lucky that there were few people in Midgar stupid enough to mess with a Turk, and that she'd been one long enough now to be recognized as such. She didn't encounter any trouble on her way, for which she was grateful. Perhaps Reno would have welcomed a fight as a distraction from troublesome thoughts; she just wanted to go home, soak in a hot bath to relax her tense muscles, and get a good night's sleep. And, most of all, she wanted to _forget_ about what she'd accidentally seen.

Her apartment was nothing fancy, though by the standards of Midgar these days it was practically a mansion. Rufus took good care of his Turks and always had, but even after years of rebuilding Midgar still didn't have many 'nice' areas. Cracked walls and leaky pipes notwithstanding, it was home and that was all she cared about at the moment.

Stepping inside, she toed off her boots and tossed her keys onto the side table. The alarm was reset with a quick punch of a few buttons, and once it was secure she felt safe enough to remove her jacket and unsling her holster and materia bracer. The gun and bracer went on pegs by the door where she could grab them easily if she had to leave in a hurry, and she headed deeper into the apartment.

The bathroom was tiny, with hardly enough room to turn around in. It had been a small room to start with, but the oversized tub had crowded things to the point of the ridiculous. The deep porcelain bathtub was one of her few indulgences. It had cost her a whole month's pay, but it was worth every penny and then some after a long day at work.

Twisting the hot water tap, she turned it on full and set the plug in the drain. Steam immediately began to rise from the water, and she smiled. For her last birthday, Reno and Rude had very sweetly gone to have a talk with the building superintendent about the fact that he'd repeatedly ignored her complaints that the hot water never worked. She'd never had a problem getting a hot bath again.

Thinking about that inevitably drew her mind back to the events of the night, however, and her smile faded. Dragging her mind from the topic by force of will, she stood from the side of the tub and moved into the bedroom. Her suit and blouse got hung up neatly in the closet; Rufus would not tolerate anything less than impeccable grooming in his Turks, an attitude shared by Tseng. Intimates went into the laundry hamper, and Elena wrapped herself in a plush bathrobe to wait for the tub to fill.

On an impulse she ducked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of wine. _Good_ wine; the bottle Tseng had given her for that same birthday, which she'd been saving for some unspecified 'occasion'. Tonight was as good a night as any.

By now the water was high enough to be worth getting into. Setting the bottle and a wineglass on the side of the tub, Elena stripped off the bathrobe and hung it on the back of the door after she closed it. The tiny bathroom would be full of steam in moments, but that would just help the aromatic oils she was about to pour into the water to permeate the room.

She chose lavender and chamomile for stress relief, and in moments the scents filled the room along with the steam. Sliding into the hot water, she let out a sigh of pleasure and some relief. Now she just had to let the wine and water work their magic and she'd be able to relax enough to sleep.

Pouring a glass of the wine, she savoured the rich fruity scent rising from the liquid. It mixed pleasantly with the smells of the oils, and the taste of it was just as good as the scent promised. Any thoughts of draining the glass were immediately set aside; wine this good deserved to be appreciated, not gulped down like a cheap hi-potion.

Once the tub was full as it could get without spilling over the sides, Elena nudged the tap off with her foot and slid down until everything was covered but her head and the very tops of her knees, and the hand that held her glass. The water was just barely on the tolerable side of too hot, exactly the way she liked it. It slid along her sensitized skin like a lover's caress, raising goose flesh despite the heat.

Of course, any lover she might someday take wouldn't have hands as smooth as the water was. Even hers were calloused by her weapons and hand-to-hand practice, and Reno teased her often enough about how soft her hands were compared to the rest of them. She closed her eyes and ran her free hand along her abdomen and hip, feeling the way the callous caught and tugged at the softer skin. Yes, more like that. As good as the water felt, the contrast of rough and smooth felt better.

The look on Reno's face had definitely indicated that he didn't mind the callous on Rude's hands, and she was fairly certain the older man had been running his hands up under Reno's shirt. He'd been arching up like it felt good, like he couldn't get enough of it. Or maybe that didn't have anything to do with Rude's _hands_...

Gasping, Elena's eyes flew open as she realized where her thoughts had gone. Hadn't she been trying to forget about what she'd seen? It wasn't right for her to think about her coworkers that way. Her obviously _taken_ and probably-not-interested-in-women coworkers, at that. She shouldn't have even watched as long as she had. It had been a private moment, not intended for public consumption.

Then again... this was _Reno_ she was talking about, though Rude could generally be counted on to provide some grounding for his capricious partner. _She_ knew where every camera in the building was, surely they must as well. Which implied that either they didn't care that someone would almost certainly have been watching... or that was part of the thrill of it.

Raising her glass for a sip of wine to help cool her heated cheeks, she was startled to realize it was already empty. Surely she hadn't drunk it all already? Apparently she had. Pouring another, she tried to focus on the dark stream of liquid rather than the possible exhibitionist tendencies of some of her fellow Turks. It was none of her business, and she had no place thinking about it.

No matter how much her body was throbbing in reaction to the thoughts that had been plaguing her since the moment she opened the security room door. Biting back a moan, Elena tried to ignore the way her breasts felt heavy and her groin ached. If she forced herself to be honest, she had to admit that her panties had been pretty much soaked through from the moment she'd left that monitor room. Most of her discomfort the rest of the night had been from walking around when she was that wet with arousal, and every step she took only rubbed the fabric of her panties up against her swollen clit.

She didn't _want_ to be honest, though. Bad enough that she'd had that embarrassing and far too childish crush on Tseng. She didn't need to start blushing and getting wet every time she caught sight of Reno or Rude. She shouldn't be thinking about the look on Reno's face, or the slow, teasing, deliberate pace Rude had been setting, or the way Reno had clearly been screaming at the end...

Shiva save her, maybe she should have run a _cold_ bath. Now she just felt feverish, like her skin wasn't big enough to contain her. When she realized the second glass of wine had disappeared as quickly as the first, she decided she'd probably be better off not pouring a third.

Now more wound up than she had been when she first got into the bath, Elena moaned and tilted her head back, resting it against the side of the tub. She was never going to get to sleep like this. Without really meaning to, she raised one hand to cup her breast, the small mound heavy in her hand, the nipple stiff against her palm. She shuddered as the sensation rippled over her. Unless she wanted to be a sleepless wreck tomorrow when she showed up for her morning shift, she had to rid herself of some of this tension.

It wouldn't be the first time she'd touched herself in the bath, and likely not the last either. Women had needs too, after all. She just had to concentrate on the sensations of her own body, and not let her mind drift to speculations about her fellow Turks.

Her thumb brushed over her nipple with more deliberate force, and she moaned at the streak of heat that ran straight from there to her crotch. How long had it been since she'd done this? Too long. There had been times when she had deliberately resisted the urge as long as possible, just to be able to feel this mindless, pleasurable need that gripped her now. Her other hand came up, and she pinched both nipples between her fingers, teasing and tormenting them until they grew almost too sensitive to bear the touch.

Sliding a little further down in the tub, Elena spread her legs as far as the sides would allow her. Her breathing had sped into needy little pants, her mouth half open to let her get more air as she gasped. Releasing her nipples, she just cupped her breasts for a moment, squeezing and kneading the heavy flesh gently. She was flat enough that it embarrassed her sometimes, but her hands were small and she couldn't quite cover all of her breasts. They would be swallowed up in the hands of any of the others, though. Even Reno's slender hands were nearly twice the size of hers, and Rude or Tseng would...

Oh, Ramuh, she was doing it again. Whimpering, she tried not to let herself imagine that hands other than her own were touching her, rubbing over the sensitive skin and rousing her to a fever pitch. Tried not to wonder whether her expression was anything like Reno's had been, or what his hands might feel like as compared to Rude's. Tried not to imagine the feel of a hot mouth against the side of her neck, or the way the stubble of a seven o'clock shadow would burn her skin. Which would be rougher, the callous on his hands or the scrape of the skin on his jaw?

Squirming in the water, Elena panted and wondered where all the oxygen in the room had gone. Normally she enjoyed teasing herself, drawing out the pleasure as long as she could stand it, but tonight she was starting to think that wasn't such a good idea. Better to get it over with, before her subconscious could corrupt her any further.

Releasing one breast, she slid her hand down until her fingers met the tightly curled hair between her thighs. Despite the water the curls were slick with heavier moisture, and she gasped at the feel of it. Shiva, she was so wet! Normally she wouldn't get this wet until the very end, if then. Moaning, she slipped one finger inside the folds of flesh and stroked gently at her clit, half afraid of how intense the sensation would be.

Sparks shot through her whole body and she shuddered hard enough that the water threatened to slop over the sides of the tub. Knowing she should end it quickly, she still couldn't resist the urge to keep the strokes light to allow her to enjoy this intensity as long as possible. Despite all the steam in the air her throat was dry as she continued to tease herself, stroking and rubbing and circling her clit without giving herself the firm touch she needed.

Her cunt ached with the feeling of emptiness, and her other hand slowly trailed down as well. She'd never been good at reaching orgasm without feeling something inside her, preferably deep and hard and thick inside her. Her fingers were a poor substitute for what she really wanted, but they would have to do for now.

Groaning at the feeling of two fingers sliding inside, her back arched without her meaning to. Slick heat pressed close against her fingers, her inner muscles clamping down to make the most of the intrusion. Her other hand was still teasing at her clit, drawing out the strokes until she was shuddering by the end of each one.

Had Rude wrapped one of his hands around Reno and stroked him as he thrust? Or had he just pressed close enough that the redhead's cock was caught between their bodies and let the friction of their movements do the work for him? Lifting her hand away from her clit, Elena shivered and cried out hoarsely at the loss of sensation. Reno would have cursed Rude out for stopping, she was sure, no matter how good the thrusts inside felt. She added another finger, her hips moving with the rhythm as she fucked herself onto her own hand.

It was too much, and it wasn't nearly enough. Curling her fingers up, she pressed hard against the wall of her cunt, whimpering as the pressure made waves of heat and tension wash over her. Now she felt almost full enough, but her clit was aching for lack of attention. One touch, maybe two, was all it would take to finish her. Instead Elena lifted her shaking hand back to her breast, playing with the rock-hard nipple. Any thoughts of ending it quickly had flown right out of her head, along with whatever restraint she'd been attempting to impose on her imagination.

What had Rude done to make Reno scream like that? Had he been teasing too, pushing Reno to his limit and beyond until the redhead was begging him for more? Sweet Shiva, now _that_ was an image to get off on: Reno begging and pleading as he writhed under Rude's hands, whimpering with the torture of it.

Unable to take it any more, Elena ran her hand back down along her quivering stomach muscles and caught her clit between two fingers. Pinching and rubbing them back and forth, she didn't so much push herself over the edge as throw herself wholeheartedly.

Water splashed everywhere as her body jerked, spasms wracking her as orgasm hit her like a third-level lightning spell. Vaguely she was aware that she was screaming hard enough that she was going to be hoarse tomorrow morning, but she couldn't bring herself to care. It felt so good, her inner muscles clenching so hard around her fingers she actually pushed them out of her.

It didn't last long enough, it never did. Too soon what had been exquisitely pleasurable stimulation became painful _over_ stimulation, and she had to stop. Breathless and shivering, she lay in the cooling water and stared up at the ceiling, dazed. So much for not thinking about them any more.

Well. Now it was out of her system, and while she would undoubtedly blush horribly around the two of them for the next few days, she could at least console herself with the thought that they had almost certainly been getting off on knowing that _someone_ was watching them. She'd just obliged them, that was all.

And the important thing was, it would never happen again.


	2. Twice Is Coincidence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The scene they're watching is from Laylah's [A Little Extravagant](http://www.livejournal.com/users/laylah/165196.html), used here with her permission.

The second time was still an accident, but it was considerably less innocent. Elena had gotten all the way home to her apartment before discovering that she'd apparently left her keys somewhere at work. She could probably have broken into the apartment, but not without setting off her alarm. That would bring the rest of the Turks straight to her place; their house alarms were set to trigger an alert on all their comm units. There was no reason to drag Reno and Rude away from whatever they were up to, or Tseng away from his duty guarding Rufus, just because she'd been foolish enough to forget her keys.

So she made her way back to Shinra Corp, grumbling to herself the whole way. Of course it had to be a night when she didn't have to stay late that she would forget the damn things. In some ways she would have minded less if it had happened after she'd already spent most of the night working; this was a waste of one of her relatively rare nights off.

The guards checked her badge even though they recognized her, she was pleased to note. Apparently her little discussion with the head of security after last week's fiasco had caused the man to tighten security a bit. That was always good, though she wasn't naive enough to believe it would last.

Rufus was working late tonight, but she knew it was all paperwork. That meant he would be in his office, and Tseng would be in his. Neither would have to know she'd made such an idiot of herself, unless Tseng happened to come out of his office and see her searching through the lounge.

She was wrapped up in berating herself for her stupidity, and missed the significance of the sounds coming from the lounge until it was too late. The lounge door opened on silent hinges as she pushed it open... and she froze in the doorway, stopped short by the sight before her for the second time in a week.

Her first thought was that the grainy black-and-white security footage hadn't done the look on Reno's face justice. The redhead was sprawled out over one of the leather couches, at an angle to the door. One arm was stretched along the back of the couch, and he had one of his booted feet propped against the low table in front of the couch. His head was tilted back, a look of smug bliss on his face, but she couldn't seem to decide whether to stare at his face, or his other hand.

The one that was stroking slowly over his hard cock, thrusting up from his open pants and the nest of curls barely glimpsed within. _So much for that theory,_ she thought, dazed. _He really is a natural redhead._

His eyes were half open, but he was mercifully not looking in her direction. She didn't think he'd seen her hovering there in the doorway. All she had to do was back out silently, not draw his attention, and she could pretend this had never happened. Never mind how incredibly wanton and... and... and _fuckable_ he looked, sprawled out like that as he fisted himself. Never mind the way she'd probably soaked through her panties again the moment she saw him like that. She had to get _out_ of there before he saw her and things got ridiculously awkward between them.

Then her eyes finally followed his, and she saw what he was looking at. The gasp that escaped her was entirely involuntary; she couldn't have stayed silent if her life depended on it. Somebody - presumably Reno - had patched the security feed into the big screen television that dominated one wall of their lounge. The image was still grainy and black and white, but it was life-size and the details really didn't matter.

Tseng was in his office, all right. He was bent over his desk, an expression on his face that was closer to torture than pleasure, his pants down around his ankles. The angle of the camera let her see that he was trying to force something into his own ass, presumably the reason for his expression. _Why_ he was doing something like that, in his office while he was on duty, she had no idea. Of all the Turks she'd never imagined being - what was the word? a bottom? - Tseng was at the top of the list. Of the Turks she would have thought might ever do something like that while _on duty_ , he wasn't even _on_ the list.

Whatever the reason, however unexpected it was to see it, it was still the single hottest thing she'd ever seen in her life. Her entire body throbbed with the pulse of her arousal, and she could feel the heat and wetness gathering between her thighs. Her breasts felt heavy, aching, and she could hardly stand as her knees threatened to give out on her. She might have gotten over her inappropriate crush on Tseng, but he was still the epitome of everything she found most attractive in a man.

The gasp had been audible, though. Reno was lost enough in his own pleasure that it seemed to be taking him a moment to register and respond to it, but she knew he would. Turning on her heel she fled blindly, unable to see past the image of Tseng that was burned into her retinae.

Her reaching hand finally found the door she sought, and she slammed into the woman's bathroom. Letting the door fall shut behind her she leaned against the nearest wall, gasping for breath and fighting to control her shaking limbs. She couldn't even curse, couldn't think of a name to call on, her thoughts too jumbled and scattered to form anything resembling coherent speech.

The sight of Reno alone would have been enough to fuel her fantasies for another week. Seeing it in real life was entirely different from seeing it over a security camera. His vibrant colouring made everything seem much more real and immediate, creating an electric presence as powerful as any of the lightning spells he commanded. The grainy camera shot couldn't show fine details, and she hadn't been able to see much of what was going on beyond his expression anyway. Now, she knew she was going to be driven half mad imagining that long, slender cock inside her, wondering what it would feel like to have him moving over her with the same slow deliberate pace he'd been using to jerk himself off.

But Tseng... Tseng, Tseng, fuck, she was never going to be able to look him in the eyes again without remembering that image of him bent over the desk. Her shaking knees gave out on her, and she slid down the wall to sit with her legs tucked up close against her chest. She couldn't decide whether to be grateful or upset that the way he'd been leaning against the desk had meant that she couldn't see _his_ cock. If she was going to be stuck with that image in her head, she might as well have gotten all of it, damn it. Then again, if she'd been able to see it, she might just as well hand in her resignation right now for all she'd ever be able to concentrate around him again.

Her imagination was more than happy to insert her into the scene she'd seen on the screen. With Reno and Rude it hadn't even occurred to her to add herself to the mental image, they were a complete picture on their own. However it was far too easy to picture herself on her knees, out of sight beneath Tseng's desk, her mouth wrapped around his cock as he groaned and trembled above her. She hadn't seen him, and it had been long enough since her last lover that she'd forgotten exactly what it tasted like, but she remembered she'd certainly enjoyed licking and sucking at a man's cock. It had always made her wetter than almost anything else could, just listening to the sounds she could wring out of her lover when she put her mind to it.

Throwing her head back with a breathy moan, Elena shivered. This wasn't fair. She'd worked so hard to be one of the best, to be cool and professional, to earn her place among the Turks. She didn't _want_ to see her comrades-in-arms as anything more than that. She didn't want to be fantasizing about them, but Shiva, who could resist given this kind of temptation?

Unable to help herself, needing some relief from the pounding of her blood, she slipped her hand beneath the waist of her slacks. The belt kept her from getting her whole hand in, but the angle she was sitting at made it possible for her to touch her clit with her fingertips. As turned on as she was right now, it would probably be enough. Gasping, trying to stay quiet, she stroked herself hard.

"Never took you for the voyeuristic type," Reno's playful voice breathed out near her ear. Her eyes flew open, and only the hand he hastily clapped over her mouth kept her startled shriek from reaching all the way to Tseng's office. His eyes glittered wickedly at her from inches away, and he had that shit-eating grin on his face he got when he was doing something he knew he shouldn't be but also knew he was going to get away with.

For someone who was so loud most of the time, he could be remarkably silent when he wanted to sneak up on someone. Then again, she'd been so absorbed in her fantasy she probably wouldn't have heard him even if he'd banged the door open. She stared back at him over his hand, her eyes frantic with shock and shame.

"What, you didn't expect me to follow you just 'cause you went into the girl's bathroom?" he chuckled, his voice low and sensuous. "C'mon Elena, you know me better than that." That weird speech pattern of his, frequently irritating, now sounded unutterably sexy. The meaningless syllable he stuck on the end of every sentence seemed to emphasize the rough purr in his voice and draw attention to the careless quality of his words. His grin widened when he saw helpless desire join the other emotions in her eyes.

"What're you hiding in here for?" he teased her, his thumb stroking over her cheek as he gave her a sexy, heavy-lidded look. It was the sort of look she'd always assumed _had_ to be airbrushed onto the pictures of the dirty magazines, because no human could really look _that_ hot. Reno was disproving a lot of her theories tonight.

"It's a lot more fun out there where you can keep watching," he continued, all but purring as he leaned closer still. "I don't mind the company. Be more fun to watch you watching him, anyway."

Absolutely mortified, Elena was sure her whole face had to be beet red with her blush. The worst part was that the thought of what he was suggesting made her ache with increased desire, her traitorous body betraying her with another surge of wetness. Her fingers were still down the front of her pants; she wasn't sure Reno had seen what she was doing behind the shield of her drawn up legs, and she couldn't move her hand without drawing attention to it. She was shaking with the desire, the _need_ to keep stroking and find the release she wanted so badly.

What kind of desperate slut was she? Closing her eyes, she whimpered against his hand. "Hey," he said, and his tone was almost concerned. "Dumbass. There ain't nothing to be ashamed of. Who wouldn't see something that hot and react to it? Fuck. Women are weird." He laughed, and moved his hand so it was cupping her cheek instead of covering her mouth. "C'mon, we're missing the show."

"I'm... I'm not..." Elena tried to protest weakly. She wasn't like that. She wasn't that kind of girl. She'd only had a few lovers, and every one of them had been serious. She couldn't just walk out into the lounge of her _work place_ and... and...

"Nobody's saying you are," he assured her with another wicked grin, seeming to read her mind. "I'm not suggesting we go out there and fuck, Elena. But you really don't want to miss this." His voice lowered further; she hadn't thought he could get that deep. The husky quality of it made her shiver. "The look on his face when he got that plug all the way inside... I've seen people getting their ass pounded and about to come who didn't look that fucking hot. Don't you wanna see it?"

She whimpered again, but there was nothing but lust in the sound this time. Ramuh help her, she was going to go with him.

He caught her free hand and drew her to her feet, and if her knees were too weak to support her properly he was more than strong enough to compensate. She jerked her other hand out of her pants as if she'd been scalded, but the protests that ran through her head never seemed to make it to her mouth. Reno had always been like a force of nature, the sort of person there was no point in arguing with once he'd set his heart on something. This was no exception.

Maybe it was a sort of shock that let him manoeuvre her so easily back into the lounge, but the moment she saw the screen again the paralysis on her tongue lifted. "Oh, Shiva..." Reno had to catch her as her legs threatened to give way on her again. Her eyes were glued to the sight of Tseng sprawled out over his desk, his eyes closed as he panted for breath and visibly struggled for control. Whatever it was he'd been working inside him was firmly planted in his ass now; both his hands were clutching at the side of the desk. He still looked like he was feeling more pain than pleasure, but his expression was every bit as hot as Reno had promised.

"Pretty sexy, seeing our calm and cool leader sprawled out like a cheap whore, isn't it?" Reno laughed into her ear as he held her, and she gasped helplessly. "I love seeing the collected ones lose control. Mmm, you should see Rude when I finally get him to lose it," he purred. "Fucking unbelievable. C'mon Elena, don't just stand here. The couch is a lot more comfortable."

His words had reminded her of something though. Twisting to look at him even as she followed his urging nudges towards the couch, she asked, "What about Rude?"

"What about him? He ain't here," Reno said, looking confused for a moment. Then, seeing her expression, his face cleared and he laughed. "Oh, I get it. Don't worry about it. Rude knows me."

He said it as if the three words should have explained everything. Maybe they did. No one who tried to control or contain Reno would ever have been able to last with him, let alone spend years as his partner.

Collapsing down onto the couch the moment they reached it, Elena stared at the screen and tried not to be so aware of Reno slinging himself down beside her. It was never easy to ignore him; his red hair tended to catch the eye, and in this situation Elena could hardly _not_ be aware of him. The heat of his gaze was almost a physical pressure against her. She knew without looking that he was watching her and not the screen.

"Go on," he murmured, still close enough for her to feel his breath against the shell of her ear. "Don't mind me. You looked like you needed it pretty bad back there." She could hear his smile in his voice, yet there was an edge of genuine sympathy as well. "Must be hard, being the only one of us not getting any. I won't tell if you don't."

When she continued to hesitate, her whole body throbbing with need but unable to bring herself to do _that_ in front of him, his voice dropped to a whisper. "You were watching Rude and me on the camera last week, weren't you? I've been trying to figure out why you kept blushing whenever you saw us. Hmm?" Helplessly she nodded, enthralled by the words and the sound of his voice. "Well then. You got to see what I look like when I come. Only fair for me to get to see you."

She would have closed her eyes, except she couldn't tear herself away from the vision of Tseng on the screen in front of them. Her breathing was too fast, she felt like she was going to hyperventilate. She jumped when Reno reached around her and took her hand, the same one she'd had down her pants earlier, and guided it back to her waistband. "C'mon, babe, the show won't last forever," he told her, and nipped at the shell of her ear.

Gasping, she arched into the sharp sensation. Feeling like she was in a very strange dream, she gave in to his urging and her own need, sliding her shaking hand under her waistband again.

"Yeah, that's it," Reno encouraged her, now sounding just a bit strained. "Fuck, babe, you're hot." His hand left hers to undo her belt, allowing her to get her hand further into her pants. Then he pulled away entirely, settling back on the other side of the couch. "Do it, you know you want it."

There was a soft rustle of cloth and the rasp of a zipper, and she knew he was pulling himself out again. So he'd really meant it, about wanting to watch her watching Tseng. That shouldn't have been nearly as sexy a thought as it was, but she couldn't help the soft moan that escaped her as she turned so she could see him from the corner of her eyes. He was sprawled out just as he had been when she'd first walked in, sliding his hand with torturous slowness over his cock. His eyes were fixed on her now rather than the screen, shining nearly as bright as any SOLDIER's ever had.

Catching her looking, he gave her that slow, sexy smirk again and added an extra flourish to the next stroke of his hand. "Hey babe, you can watch me anytime you want. Tseng won't be so accommodating." He winked. "On the other hand, I've seen it before. Pretty much any time he's working late and Rufus is here."

Breathless, Elena turned back to the screen, her hips rocking slightly as she rubbed her fingers over her clit. As worked up as she was right now, it wasn't going to take her long. "Isn't he... on duty?" she gasped out, biting her lip to contain the loud moan that wanted to follow.

"Course he is," Reno replied with a low chuckle. "If he weren't, he could tell the President to screw himself. But he can't disobey an order while he's on duty, now can he?"

"Order?" she repeated, trying to make sense of that. Surely Reno wasn't implying that Rufus Shinra had ordered the head of his personal enforcement squad to sprawl himself over his desk and violate himself with an inanimate object. Surely.

This time the chuckle was more like a snicker. "Who did _you_ think he was talking to on the phone? Rude? _Cloud_?"

It was so hard to think, so hard to focus on anything but the tingling pleasure running through her and threatening to eat her alive from the inside out. Oh, that look on Tseng's face - he was shuddering against the dark wood of the desk, the movement barely visible in the grainy picture, and he looked like he was doing his best not to move for fear of coming.

"Ph-phone?" she choked out faintly when she was able to tear her eyes from his face. "What phone?" She was close, drifting along the edge of orgasm, riding the knife-edge of the pleasure before she tumbled over the edge. Her body was shuddering, her cunt clenching with each pass of her fingers now. Just... just another minute...

"What d'ya mean, what..." Reno shifted to look at the screen, and swore. "Oh, _shit_! Fuck babe, you're too distracting." There was a flurry of movement as he stood and fixed his pants. She was more or less oblivious; the only thing she cared about at that moment was the spiralling pleasure coming to a peak inside her. She'd worry about what had panicked Reno as soon as she was done.

Wisely, he clamped a hand over her mouth again before he caught her hand and tugged it free of her pants. She screamed in frustration and thwarted pleasure, caught right at the moment when she reached orgasm. She was too far gone to stop now, and she shuddered under his hand as her body finished even without the last bit of stimulation. It was an empty feeling though, completion without actually feeling complete at all, and it left her still aching for more.

She'd kill him. The damn _tease_. Just as soon as she recovered her fine motor skills, she was going to draw her gun and shoot him. He was the one who'd dragged her in here and convinced her to do this, why had he stopped her at such a horrible moment?

" _Listen_ ," he was saying sharply, shaking her to get her attention. "You coherent now?" he asked when her eyes finally focused properly on him. "Listen to me, Rufus is coming! If Tseng hung up, then he's gotta be already almost here. D'ya hear me? Rufus. Is. Coming!"

The sense of what he was saying finally penetrated, and she almost died of mortification on the spot. _Then_ she panicked.

When Rufus stepped through the door of the lounge just over a minute later, he raised an eyebrow to find two of his off-duty Turks unexpectedly in the room. He glanced at Reno curiously. "Reno. How is it that you so often seem to be here on nights when you're not scheduled?"

The redhead shrugged lazily, turning from the wrestling match he had seemingly been absorbed in. He was sprawled on the couch again, but with everything properly zipped and buttoned and no sign that it had ever been otherwise. "Power's out at my place again, boss," he explained cheerfully. "Didn't want to miss the game, and Rude said there was no way in hell he was letting me 'watch that shit' at his place."

"I see." Rufus' dry tone said he wasn't entirely buying it, and Reno's sweetly innocent grin wasn't likely to convince him. An innocent expression on Reno's face only ever meant disaster and chaos were likely to follow.

"And you, Elena?" he asked, turning to the other person in the room. Elena was on her knees in front of one of the other couches, her hands digging between the cushions.

Turning, she blew a piece of hair out of her face, hoping the flush she could feel on her cheeks would be chalked up to irritation. "I seem to have... misplaced my keys, sir," she said, the suspicious look she flicked at Reno making it plain she wasn't sure it was entirely her own fault that she couldn't find them. "I came back to try to find them, I'm sorry if I've disturbed you."

"Not at all," Rufus assured her, clearly losing interest as he accepted her story. It was even the truth, she reflected wryly. "I just need to speak to Tseng for a bit. Please don't disturb us, this is confidential."

With that he was gone, vanishing down the hall that led to the rest of the area claimed by the Turks. Reno barely managed to wait until he was out of sight before he started snickering. "Confidential, yeah, I just bet," he snorted in amusement, reaching for the remote. "Wonder if he'll tell Tseng we're out here."

Elena leaned back on her heels, pulling her shaking hands out from under the cushions as she concentrated on just breathing deeply and trying to steady herself. The muted sounds of the fight vanished, and she knew if she turned and looked she'd see the view from Tseng's office again. She wasn't going to look, though. She was going to turn around and walk out the door, and go spend the night in a hotel or something. The keys could wait until morning. Now she just needed the strength to stand and take more than a step before collapsing, and then she would leave.

"Aw, you're not giving up on me now, are you babe?" Reno asked, grinning at her when she turned cautiously to look at him. She hadn't heard him unzip his pants again, which was the only reason she turned to look. Blushing, she hastily looked away again when she realized he was just stroking himself _through_ his clothes, obviously still rock hard and with his legs spread suggestively to allow her to see it.

"I'm going," she said, her voice as unsteady as her legs as she carefully stood and smoothed down the front of her pants. "I... I shouldn't have..."

Catching her by the back of her waistband he tugged her down, and she wasn't steady enough to resist him. With a soft squeal of protest she ended up half across his lap, his arm around her waist and his other hand coming up to turn her by the chin until she was looking at the screen again. She lost her breath as she saw Rufus leaning over Tseng, one hand clearly on the base of the object inside the Turk and the other tugging out the tie that held Tseng's hair.

She'd never seen Tseng's hair down before. It was... Shiva, it was beautiful. It made him look vulnerable and a great deal younger, which seemed to please Rufus judging by the smirk on the president's face. Tseng's mouth opened on a cry as Rufus did _something_ with the object inside him, and Elena found herself fervently wishing there was sound.

"Fucking hot, aren't they?" Reno whispered in her ear. "You can damn well be sure the boss is the only one Tseng would ever bend over for. Bet you'd love to be under him right now, wouldn't you? Tseng taking you while Rufus took him? Yeah, bet you'd like that all right."

The mental image was staggering. With a soft cry Elena trembled against him and he drew her in closer to his chest, giving her something to lean against. "C'mon babe, you still need it," he said, the hand that had been cupping her chin falling to run rough calloused fingers against the sensitive skin of her neck. "You didn't finish, or not enough, I could tell. Do it, Elena. Lemme watch." His eyes glittered. "Lemme see you come properly."

She could have fought him off if she'd really wanted to. Hell, he'd have let her go if she'd really struggled, she knew that. So it was entirely her own choice to reach down and fumble her belt free again, breathing hard as she pushed her shaking hand back into her pants. A choked cry escaped her as she touched her clit; she was sensitive, over-sensitive, because she'd already come once. Despite that her whole body yearned for her to continue, throbbing with need.

"Yeah, that's it, just like that," Reno said, his voice husky again. "Oh fuck, yeah. Wish I could see it; bet you look hot as Ifrit's fire when you're naked and touching yourself. Ever watch yourself in the mirror, babe? You should. Bet you'd come just from looking."

"You were... a lot quieter with Rude," she managed, shivering in his grasp as she watched Rufus slowly, slowly pull the plug out from inside Tseng, leaving him writhing on the desk with his hands white-knuckled on the edge. Ramuh, Tseng had gotten _that_ inside him? She didn't think _she_ could take something that big, let alone up the ass.

"Heh." Reno sounded amused by her observation. "That only happens when I'm being fucked into the wall," he informed her, making her shudder at the reminder of the image. "Or any other appropriately hard surface. He's good at making me forget how to talk, what can I say?"

Taking her by the waist he shifted her so she was perched on the edge of the couch between his spread legs, leaning back against his shoulder. The oblique angle made it easier for her to get more of her hand inside her pants, and she couldn't stop the short, breathy moans that kept building in her throat. He slipped one arm back around her waist to keep her from sliding right off the couch, but withdrew the other one entirely. She understood why when she heard his zipper again and he jerked against her, breathing hard.

They were _both_ breathing hard; she was watching Rufus and Tseng on the screen, while he switched his attention between them and her. She could feel the movement of his hand behind her, faster now as his voice grew hoarse. "Elena, fuck, you make the best noises. I bet Tseng makes really fucking amazing noises when he comes, you think? I've really gotta rig sound in his office one of these days, I swear. And a better camera, this one is shit. You wanna come watch with me again when I do?"

Moaning, Elena was beyond words. Rufus had flipped Tseng over and was thrusting into him now, each thrust hard enough to shove the whole desk back half an inch. Tseng didn't seem to be complaining, arching up into each one with his mouth open and eyes closed. Elena had never imagined him - either of them - looking so shameless and debauched. She finally got a look at Tseng's cock and she really was never going to be able to look him in the eyes again. He was thick and hard, and Shiva save her but she just _knew_ he would feel so damn amazing inside her.

Remembering Reno's earlier words about her being under both of them, she keened and arched up into her hand. Her clit was so sensitive it almost hurt to touch it, but she couldn't stop. Not now, not when her body was aching and she was so wet she'd probably soaked right through her _pants_ , never mind her panties. She wanted it so bad, needed to come like she'd never needed anything before.

"Shit, babe, you're so hot," Reno was gasping, his body straining beneath her shoulders. He was getting close, she could hear it in the ragged tone of his voice. His arm tightened around her waist as he panted for air, his words becoming disjointed. "Fuck, I can't... you're so... I want to see you... _fuck_ , Elena..."

Stiffening, he shuddered against her as he came with a cry that he muffled against the skin of her neck. She squirmed in his arms, yearning for the same peak and unable to reach it no matter how much she struggled. Having come once already, she wasn't going to be able to reach orgasm again without more stimulation than this. She needed something inside her. In the fever of her unthinking desire, she wanted _him_ inside her, and cursed him silently for having come already. He would be softening now, unless he had a hell of a lot faster recovery rate than any of her ex-lovers.

"Please," the word escaped her without her meaning to let it, breathy and needy and hardly more than a whimper. "Oh, please, please..."

She'd been begging herself, pleading with her stubborn body to let her achieve release, but Reno took her words at face value. "Yeah, do it," he encouraged her, his voice shaky and sated as he nipped at her ear again. "Come for me, Elena. Watch Rufus pounding Tseng into the desk, and come like he was pounding into you. Better hurry - from the look on his face Tseng's not gonna last much longer, and Rufus'll be gone a minute after Tseng loses it. They're not the type to linger and snuggle."

"I can't... I can't..." she sobbed, writhing against him in frustration. The words wouldn't come; she was far beyond coherency now. "I can't, I need..."

"Oh?" Sly understanding dawned in his voice, and he lifted his hand to rub his fingers over her open lips. She sobbed again as she tasted the semen and realized it was the hand he'd been jerking himself off with. The taste was even more horribly bitter than she remembered, but she curled her tongue around his fingers and sucked at it anyway. "Mmmm, bet you give fucking amazing blow jobs," he murmured, grinning against her neck. "You're one of those girls who wants something inside when you come, aren't you? Can't get your other hand down your pants?"

Whimpering around his fingers, Elena threw her head back against his shoulder and fought the urge to scream. If she didn't come soon she was going to have to stop _again_ when Rufus came out of Tseng's office, and at that point she might as well give up for the night and just resign herself to suffering until her body recovered enough for her to get off again.

"Want some help?" he offered, his voice practically a purr of smug satisfaction. Thankfully he didn't wait for verbal confirmation from her before moving to deftly open the fly of her slacks and press his much larger hand inside on top of hers. He nudged hers out of the way, two rough fingers sliding inside her slowly. "Fucking... shit, Elena, you're so fucking wet," he breathed out, sounding impressed.

Frustrated, she closed her eyes and arched up, trying to force him to move faster. "Impatient," he teased her, flattening his hand and rocking the heel of his palm against her clit as his fingers scissored deep inside her. She moaned and cried around the fingers still in her mouth, squirming against him as she revelled in the sensation of his big fingers stretching her in a way that hers never did.

Reno might be happily bottoming for Rude, but there was no doubt that he had plenty of experience with women too. He curled one finger up inside her, rubbing against her g-spot, still rocking his palm over her clit hard enough to make her gasp with each motion. Elena couldn't decide what to do with her hands and finally settled for clenching them on the fabric of his pants on his thighs, trying to anchor herself to reality.

"Yeah, you want it so bad," he hissed, pulling her back so she was flush against his body. The shift in the angle of his fingers nearly drove her mad, and he had to clamp his hand over her mouth again to muffle her scream. "Fuck, Elena, you're so hot, you need it, don't you? Lemme give it to you babe, yeah, just like that. Fuck, oh yeah. You're gonna get me going again in a minute if you're not careful, you're so damn hot."

She was sobbing again, tears of need and desperation running over her cheeks. Lifting his head he licked them off one side, his tongue rasping gently over her flushed skin as he continued to drive her wild with his other hand.

"If Tseng could see you now, he'd have you up against a wall and be buried inside you in about three seconds flat," he promised her, rocking his hips up against her ass even though she could feel he was still soft. "Would you like that? Him pounding you into the wall the same way Rude was doing to me that night you were watching us? Maybe I _shouldn't_ get you off yet; maybe I should draw it out until he comes out here. Then I can watch him lose it all over again, watch you screaming and crying as he brings you so hard you think you'll never come again. Yeah, you'd like that, wouldn't you."

Terrified he would actually do it, would slow his pace when she was _so_ close and needed it so badly, she dug her fingers into the muscles of his thighs, making him yelp and jump. "Fuck, babe, that hurts. All right, all right, I won't tease, I promise. You want more? I can do more."

A third finger was added to the other two, stretching her almost past bearing. Almost, and yet it was exactly what she needed. At the next press of his palm against her clit she screamed and shuddered in his arms, nearly suffocating against his hand as she struggled for air through the spasms of the orgasm. "Yeah, that's it, just like that," he encouraged her, sounding smug again. "Shit, Elena, you're gorgeous like this. Tseng's fucking lucky you're not really my type, or I'd steal you from him in a heartbeat."

Panting, she collapsed against him, too limp and wrung out to protest that it would hardly be 'stealing' her since Tseng had absolutely no interest in her. Not that she particularly wanted to end up with Reno; he was far too mercurial for her. Besides he had Rude, and while the other Turk might be willing to let his partner stray now and again, Elena doubted anybody could truly come between the two of them in the end. She wanted to be more than just an occasional fling, if she did end up taking a lover.

"Shit, we're out of time," Reno said, and he withdrew his hand from her pants and grabbed for the remote. He turned the tv off, then released his grip on her mouth and nudged her away a bit so he could fix his pants. Elena tried desperately to gather the strength to move; she didn't want to be lying there in obvious post-orgasmic bliss when Rufus came out, but her body wasn't responding to her demands on it.

To her surprise, once he had his pants fastened Reno scooped her up in his arms, carrying her close to his chest as he stood. She didn't struggle, not wanting to end up dropped, and he quickly moved to the little kitchen off the lounge. He pressed his back against the wall in the corner where they wouldn't be noticed by someone in the main room and let go of her knees, letting her slide down his body in a way that made her shiver. When she landed on her feet she nearly kept going, and only his strong hands at her waist kept her upright.

Winking at her in the dim light filtering in from the lounge, he laid one finger across her lips to hush her. Barely a moment later she heard footsteps in the hall, and saw a shadow on the far wall of the lounge. Rufus was leaving; Reno must have seen him getting ready to walk out of Tseng's office on the screen. With a start Elena realized she hadn't actually seen the end of what was happening with Tseng and Rufus; she'd had her eyes closed, too focused on what Reno was doing to her to pay attention.

When the door closed behind Rufus, Elena moved to pull away, but Reno held her still a moment longer. "Tseng might come out once he recovers," he leaned down to murmur in her ear, and she nodded and subsided. She half expected him to kiss her while he was that close, but he didn't bend down any farther. She wasn't sure if she was disappointed or grateful. Now that the rush of orgasm was fading, she was starting to feel horrified by the realization of what she'd just done.

"Hey," he said, feeling her stiffening against him. "Stop that, dumbass. It felt good, and we both had fun. Tomorrow it's back to business. No big deal." He chuckled. "Except now I won't be the only one with glazed eyes staring at the desk the next time Tseng calls us in there for a meeting, hey?"

She couldn't help but laugh, though the sound was shaky. Grateful for the reassurance that he was going to continue to treat her professionally at least, she nodded and leaned against his chest as they waited to see if Tseng would emerge.

When it was clear that he wouldn't, Reno finally released her, letting her fix her pants and belt. By now she was able to stand on her own again, though she was still feeling a little quivery inside. "See you tomorrow on duty," he said cheerfully, his smile 100% irrepressible Reno as she walked carefully towards the door. "Oh hey, Elena!"

Turning towards him, she automatically raised a hand to catch the jangling object he threw to her. Blinking at it, she finally realized it was her keys. "Reno! You..."

"I found them, honest!" he laughed, raising his hands in defence against her angry glare. "Swear to Bahamut, I sat on the damn things when we were scrambling because Rufus was coming!"

Lips twitching as she fought an exasperated smile, she finally decided she didn't really want to know if he was telling the truth or not. "See you tomorrow," she said softly, turning to go.

~~~~~~

Much to her relief, Reno was all business with her the next day. Well, as much as he had ever been capable of being, anyway. He didn't even tease her, though he did flick a significant glance at her that made her blush furiously when Tseng called them all into his office for a briefing that afternoon.

When she discovered in her jacket pocket that night a neon blue plastic dildo about the same shape and size as what she'd seen of Tseng, however, she knew exactly who to blame.


	3. Three Times Is Conspiracy

The third time was neither innocent nor a mistake. Elena was halfway out of her suit when her phone rang, the short series of bleeps that said it was a call from one of the other Turks. Groaning, she struggled the rest of the way out of her blouse and turned to grab the phone from her dresser. It had been a _long_ and frustrating day already, starting far too early that morning. She and Tseng had flown all over the bloody continent chasing down a SOLDIER who had snapped and turned on his unit, killing them all before fleeing into the wilderness. The echoes of Sephiroth had been far too disturbing for everyone involved, and she wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed and sleep for a week.

The others knew that, though, and they wouldn't call unless it was important. "Elena," she answered, forcing as much crisp professionalism as she could into her voice. It came out sounding wearier than she would have liked, unfortunately.

"Hey babe," Reno's smooth voice purred at her over the line, and she flushed. She was grateful he never called her that when she was on duty, because it brought inevitable memories of the night they'd watched Tseng and Rufus together and never failed to fluster her.

That meant this wasn't an official call, though. Sighing, she flopped back onto her bed, dressed only in her bra, stockings and panties. "Reno, can't it wait?" she pleaded. She had no idea why he would be calling her for... for phone sex or whatever; he'd been there when the chopper had landed and she and Tseng had all but staggered off. He knew how exhausted she was. For that matter, wasn't he on duty tonight? Rufus had a meeting scheduled with some of his more reluctant investors.

"Do you trust me, babe?" he asked, amused. Immediately wary, Elena tensed.

"Not when you actually feel the need to ask," she replied dryly. "Certainly not when you call me 'babe' at the end of the question. What are you up to, Reno?"

"That would be telling," he said, chuckling. "Listen, I can't talk long, I just ducked out while we took a five minute break. Rufus is in a _mood_. Come back and set up the tv in the lounge to watch his office."

"Ramuh, Reno, not tonight," she moaned, rubbing her hand over her eyes and yawning. "I'm back on duty first thing tomorrow morning. I don't care what kind of mood he's in, it's not worth it."

"I know you're tired, babe," he cajoled her sweetly, and she could hear his smirking grin in his voice. Yeah, he was definitely up to something. " _Trust_ me, it'll be worth it. You do not want to miss this. By the time you get back here and set up, the meeting should be just about over, and you won't have to wait for the good part."

"Reno..." In all honesty, she wasn't sure it would be worth going out again no matter how hot it was. She might just fall asleep halfway through getting off, she was so tired.

"Think about it," he murmured, his voice dropping to that husky purr he'd used to whisper in her ear as he'd made her come. "Tseng's home, as tired as you are. Rude's with me, so's Rufus. You'll have the lounge all to yourself. I _swear_ if you don't think it was worth it, I'll trade all your bad shifts with you for a week."

A sacrifice indeed. Reno knew her schedule as well as she did, and her next week was really going to be hell. Plus if he took her shifts he wouldn't be working with Rude very often and while the partners were certainly capable of working separately, they didn't much like doing so. Whatever Reno had planned, he really must believe it was going to be that good.

"All right," she gave in, groaning as she shoved herself up off the bed and reached for her blouse again. On second thought, she turned and went to the closet. That suit was pretty much trash until she could get it cleaned and pressed.

"Bring your present," Reno purred, smug again now that she'd capitulated. "Wear it inside you on the way over, babe, that'll get you in the right mood for sure. Promise me?"

"Reno!" she exclaimed, scandalized. That was the first time he'd actually acknowledged that he was the one who'd given her the dildo, though there had never been a doubt in her mind as to the source of the 'present'. She wasn't ashamed to admit that she'd used it fairly often, too, but... "I can't do _that_!"

"Sure you can," he laughed, sounding sexy enough to make her weak at the knees again. "It'll stay in if you're careful. Promise me, babe? I wanna be able to think about you on your way over here with that inside you while I stand around through the rest of this damn meeting." She closed her eyes and leaned against the wall, letting the rough chocolate sound of his voice wash over and through her as he continued. "Yeah, I can just imagine you sitting on the train, trying not to squirm or pant, with that thing pressing up inside you in all the right ways. Huh? You'll have that pretty flush on your face, the one that makes you look so sexy. Bet you've got it now, too, don't you?"

"You're such a bastard," she said, but there was no anger in the words and her voice was a little shaky. She could feel the slow heat building in her lower body, helpless to fight the reactions he was evoking inside her. He knew how to play her far too well, damn him.

"You love me for it," he replied, utterly unrepentant. "Promise me, babe? You'll be there, and you'll have it in you?"

"Yes, I promise," she agreed, defeated. Some day she really needed to learn to say 'no' to him when he tried to talk her into doing things she would never be willing to do otherwise.

"You're the best, Elena," he purred. "Fuck, too bad I won't be able to watch you watching us. Have fun, babe. You won't regret it."

With that he hung up, leaving her leaning against the wall clutching a blouse to her chest and trying to steady her breathing as she listened to the dial tone.

"Ah, well, at least I'll be able to trade off my bad shifts," she murmured to herself, smiling slightly as she turned the phone off and set it and the blouse on the dresser. She couldn't imagine _anything_ would be worth dragging herself out to work again tonight, and she was going to hold Reno to his promise to take her shifts if she wasn't satisfied.

Her new favourite toy was in the drawer beside her bed, carefully cleaned and waiting for her to need it. Slipping her nylons and panties down to her ankles, she sat on the bed again and leaned back against the headboard, taking a couple of deep breaths to steady herself. She didn't even have to look to find it, just reach into the drawer and close her hand around it, drawing it out.

Normally when she used it, she was already pretty far gone in the process of getting herself off. This was the first time she'd tried to insert it without significant preparation before hand; it wasn't small by any means, and she was a little nervous. Somehow she wasn't surprised to find she was already somewhat wet; just hearing Reno talk to her like that was enough to turn her on with the memory of the way he'd touched her that night in the lounge. Shiva, he ought to come with a warning label or something.

Spreading her knees, she slowly worked the dildo inside her, hissing softly with mixed pain and pleasure as it stretched her. The feel of it entering her was enough to turn her on a little more, and her breathing became slightly ragged as she continued to push it in. Her breasts were starting to ache and her body shuddered every time her hands accidentally brushed against her clit, but she didn't give in to the temptation to stimulate herself further. Walking around with this inside her was going to be difficult enough as it was, and there was no point in going all the way to work to watch the security monitors if she came on the way there without meaning to.

It took her a few minutes to get it all the way inside her, but finally the flared base was flush against her cunt and she could feel every inch of it pressing against her. Every breath she took made it shift inside her, the head rubbing up against her g-spot and making her moan. What had Reno said about her fighting not to squirm on the train? He had no idea. She was never going to make it to the lounge.

Moving carefully, she closed her legs and slid off the bed, biting her lip against the whimpers that wanted to escape her as she moved. Bending over to pull her panties and nylons back up nearly killed her as she staggered at the sudden intense sensation inside her caused by the new angle. Swallowing her cries she forced herself to dress again, every motion exaggerated and careful.

Finally she looked presentable, other than the deep flush painting her cheeks a bright pink. Not for the first time she cursed her blond colouring that showed her blushes so vividly. If she had dark skin like Rude it wouldn't be nearly so obvious when she was flustered. She'd adjusted a bit to the feel of the toy inside her though her breath was still coming shorter than usual. As long as she was careful and moved slowly, she thought she would be able to keep anyone who didn't know her well from realizing there was anything strange going on.

Walking was a challenge, but she gritted her teeth and told herself it was no different from continuing to fight while injured. She just had to set aside her awareness of the sensation and concentrate on what she was doing.

At this hour the train that wound its way around Midgar was almost empty, with plenty of seats. Still exhausted despite the nervous sexual tension singing in her system, Elena gratefully dropped down into the first empty seat she came to.

She realized her mistake even before she completed the motion, but it was too late to stop herself. She gasped and went rigid as the sudden change of angle rubbed the toy inside her, and the solid surface of the seat beneath her forced it deeper still. Her panting breaths were half sob as she struggled for control, dizzy and shaking with need.

"Are you all right, dear?" a solicitous older woman asked her, leaning over towards her in concern. "Do you need help? You look like you're fit to pass out."

"No, I'm fine, thank you," Elena gritted out, forcing a weak smile onto her face. She was going to kill Reno. Stalk him down and shoot him the moment he emerged from Rufus' office, for convincing her to do this. Why did her common sense and backbone desert her when he started purring at her like that?

She might have been more comfortable if she stood again, but that would have looked odd and probably left her gasping again anyway. She stayed put, focused on controlling her breathing, trying to ignore the way the damn thing shifted inside her with every jolt of the train over the tracks.

By the time they reached the central station, she'd only been marginally successful at maintaining her focus. When she stood carefully, her hand white-knuckled on the nearest pole for support, she could feel the trickle of moisture leaking around the base of the dildo and trailing down her inner thigh. Her clit was aching with neglect and swollen enough that just walking made the seam of her pants brush against it. It felt like she was in danger of coming with every step, and it was all she could do to keep her steps steady as she headed for the elevators that would take her up to the Shinra Corp offices.

Later she would never be able to remember how she made it past the guards and up to the Turks' area of the building. She could only be grateful that Reno was right about the fact that she would have the area to herself, at least until Rufus released Reno and Rude from duty for the night. Even then they would probably see him safely home and then head out themselves, not come back up here.

The lounge was quiet and dark as she entered, and the lights seemed overly bright when she flipped them on. Moving to the computer terminal at the side of the room, she sat gingerly on the chair and logged in, flipping rapidly through the menus until she found the security system access.

There were several cameras in Rufus' office, to ensure that every possible angle was covered. She flipped through them, trying to choose the best one, and blinked when one came up in full colour and high resolution. Glancing at the name of the camera, she had to laugh when she saw that instead of being called 'sec167' or something similar, it was 'Renocam3'. So he'd carried through on his threat to set up better cameras after all.

It was the work of moments to patch it through to the television, and she moved carefully to the couch as the image flickered to life on the screen. She seemed to have come in good time; Rufus was standing behind his desk and leaning forward to shake hands with the three men across from him. His expression was pleasant enough, an easy business smile, but the resolution on _this_ camera was more than enough for her to see the tightness around his eyes and the way his smile was too thin. Perhaps nobody but one of his Turks would have been able to tell through his polite mask, but he was indeed in a 'mood' as Reno had put it.

Still, why was that worth coming all the way out here in the dead of the night? She'd seen Rufus frustrated and angry often enough before, it wasn't anything to wet her panties over. Of course at this point just about anything would seem sexy, as worked up as she'd gotten on the way over her. Damn Reno, anyway.

The redhead in question was lounging back against the wall behind Rufus, arms crossed over his chest and one knee bent to rest his foot flat on the wall. It was a pose that screamed casual disdain, and many people might have been foolish enough to believe it meant they would be able to get away with something before he could react. More than one idiot had learned differently the hard way.

He managed to look sexy even when feigning boredom and incompetence, largely because she knew he _was_ feigning. And because the memory of his voice shivering over her nerves was still fresh in her mind, accentuated by the shift of the dildo inside her with every breath.

One the other side of Rufus, Rude was standing with his hands crossed before him. The dark man was every bit as professional looking as his partner was unprofessional, providing a perfect foil for each other. Rude looked like a statue, standing there unmoving, with his eyes hidden behind the ever-present shades. Giddily she wondered if he even wore them when he took Reno to bed. It would be strange to look up into the face of the man screwing you and see your own lust-filled eyes staring back at you from the reflection of his shades - strange, but hot. She swallowed at the thought, reaching up to undo the first couple of buttons on her blouse.

The negotiations were clearly over. Rufus threw himself back into his chair as the door closed behind the investors, irritation and frustration now clear on his features. He made a sharp gesture dismissing his two guards, and Elena saw Reno look straight at the camera and wink.

Instead of leaving, the redhead pushed away from the wall and sauntered forward, draping himself over the high back of Rufus' chair and leaning down to murmur something in their boss' ear. Elena would have expected Rude to obey the President's command and probably drag his partner out with him, but to her surprise he didn't so much as twitch towards the door. Whatever Reno was up to, Rude was obviously expecting it.

Rufus now looked furious rather than irritated. He never took being disobeyed well, something Reno seemed to enjoy flirting with. Normally the redhead more or less got away with it simply because he was so good at his job despite his attitude, but Elena thought he was more than a little reckless to be pushing Rufus when the President was so obviously already in a bad mood.

The redhead looked up briefly, far enough for Elena to see his expression, and her breath caught in her throat. He was wearing that same taunting, sexy smile that had so captivated her, and she just _knew_ his voice had dropped into that rough purr that always made her shiver. What was he doing, was he _insane_?

Rude didn't seem the least bit concerned though, and Elena had to force herself to sit still and not shift to rub the dildo inside her. Shiva, it wasn't fair that anyone could be as casually sexy as Reno was. How _had_ she missed noticing it before the time she'd seen Rude pounding him into a wall on the security camera?

With a growl Elena swore she could hear despite the lack of sound feed Rufus reached up and tangled his fist tightly in Reno's collar. He jerked the Turk down into a kiss that was a great deal more about dominance and power than it was about sensuality, bending Reno's back at an awkward angle over the chair.

Reno didn't seem to mind, shifting hungrily to get more of the kiss. His ponytail slid down over his shoulder and Rufus grabbed it, wrapping the long red strands around his fist and tugging sharply. Reno shifted around so he was kneeling beside Rufus' chair, and when their lips parted Elena got a good look at the sexy half-lidded look of breathless anticipation on Reno's face. He'd moved so he was sitting in a place that would let the camera see both him and Rufus clearly, in what she was sure had been a deliberate choice.

Unable to help herself Elena rocked forward and cried out sharply at the feel of the dildo moving inside her. With shaking hands she unbuttoned her suit jacket and stripped it off, far too hot to leave it on. She was aching with need and desperate for completion, but she deliberately kept her hands away from anywhere that would give her the stimulation she craved. It wouldn't take much more than one hard touch on her clit to set her off, and there was no fun in missing the show Reno had gone to so much trouble to set up for her.

Rufus tugged at his hair again and Reno reached forward with eager hands to undo the President's pants. The redhead was literally licking his lips and Elena just knew he was rock hard in his own pants as he ran his fingers over Rufus' rapidly wakening cock. Rude still stood to one side, unmoving, his expression betraying nothing of his thoughts as he watched his partner bend his head and go down on their boss. Elena couldn't help but wonder what was going on in the man's mind; was he just quietly tolerating, or did he get off in his own way watching Reno do this?

Would he take Reno home tonight and nail him to the wall to reassert his claim on his partner? Would he make Reno blow him too, to revel in the thought that he was taking something that the President had been enjoying just a few hours before? She doubted Reno would object to either. Catching herself wishing she had a camera feed in their bedrooms, Elena groaned. Her corruption really was complete; she was almost as much of a pervert as Reno. At the moment she couldn't bring herself to care.

Still rocking her hips slowly to feel the dildo moving inside her, she reached up and worked her fingers between the buttons of her blouse. A flick released the front catch of her bra, her breasts spilling out to rub her stiff nipples against the silk of her shirt with every breath.

Moaning hungrily, she arched up to press them tighter against the fabric. The soft silk felt rough as it caught on the turgid flesh and teased her. She fought the urge to reach up and cup her breasts through the fabric, wanting to draw this out as long as she could. Her eyes were glued to the bright flash of red that was Reno bobbing enthusiastically over Rufus' cock, and the expression on the President's face as he leaned back in his chair and tightened his hand in Reno's hair.

Like Reno had been the night Elena walked in on _him_ , she was too lost in her own pleasure to react quickly enough to the sound of the lounge door slamming open. "All right, Reno," Tseng growled irritably as he strode into the room. "This had better... be... good? Elena?"

Squeaking in horror, she jerked around to face him, then moaned and almost collapsed against the back of the couch when the sudden movement sent spikes of pleasure flaring through her. Mortified, she blushed furiously as she stared at him, trying to catch her breath long enough to stammer out an explanation.

He looked back at her for a moment, then slowly lifted his eyes to the screen behind her and raised an eyebrow. "I see," he said dryly, increasing her embarrassment by a factor of ten just with the tone of his voice. "I'm beginning to believe Reno is catching. There is no other explanation for the slow but steady corruption of morals among the rest of us."

"I... I'm not... it isn't..." Elena stammered, shamed. 'It's not what it looks like', she wanted to say. She was still more or less fully dressed, there was no way for Tseng to tell...

Oh, who was she kidding? Even if he couldn't see that her bra was undone beneath her blouse, what possible innocent explanation could there be for her sitting here watching Reno go down on Rufus, flushed and obviously hovering just this side of orgasm?

Burying her face in her hands, Elena shook her head. "Just go ahead and fire me," she muttered, humiliated. There was no excuse she could possibly make that would justify her actions.

To her surprise, Tseng gave a resigned chuckle and a moment later she felt his hand brush gently over her hair. "That would hardly be fair of me, considering you're the _last_ of us to fall to his influence," he murmured, and she dared to peer up at him between her fingers. His expression was wry as he looked up at the screen again. "I suppose he called you to tell you to meet him here, and left the screen on?"

"Err..." It would have been so easy to take the out she'd been offered, but Elena wasn't in the habit of lying to Tseng and didn't want to start. Taking a deep breath, she straightened her shoulders and dropped her hands down to clench in her lap, looking him in the eye. "No, sir. He said I should come and watch the President's office if I wanted a good show." Her voice trembled and she was certain she'd never blushed so hard in her life, but somehow she managed not to look away.

The look he gave her was first startled, then measuring. "I see," he said again, with more heavy emphasis on the words than before. If she'd thought Reno's voice as he purred to her was the sexiest thing she'd ever heard it was only because she'd never heard Tseng speak with anything less that utmost professionalism, she decided dizzily.

"My apologies for interrupting, then," he managed with astounding graciousness, inclining his head to her briefly. "I'll be sure to have a word with Reno about his sense of practical jokes once he's done with Rufus." He turned, clearly intending to leave, and she thought she felt her heart break.

"Sir?" She hadn't meant to say it, and didn't have the first clue what to add when he turned back to her. They stared at each other for a long moment, him curious and a bit detached, her shaking and desperate. She remembered what Reno had said about how Tseng would have her up against a wall in three seconds flat if he could see her in the throes of desire. Apparently the redhead had been a bit overly optimistic.

"Yes?" he finally prompted when she said nothing further. She nearly waved him off with a mumbled 'nothing', he sounded so blankly disinterested. There was no point in her making a further fool of herself by throwing herself at him when he was clearly not affected by her in the least.

Then her eyes dropped as she started to look away, and she caught her breath in startled shock as she saw the distinct bulge in the front of his slacks. He was in his shirtsleeves, apparently not having bothered with his jacket when Reno called him to come in, and the dark fabric of his pants was straining to contain what looked like a painful erection. Whether he was reacting to her or just to the sight of Reno going down on Rufus on the screen, he was _not_ as unaffected as she'd thought.

Taking a deep breath, she lifted her gaze back to his face and put as much invitation as she could into her eyes and her voice. "There's room for two on the couch, sir. He's not going to be free for a while yet."

For a horrible moment, staring into his exotic dark eyes, she thought she'd made a fatal miscalculation. There was no visible reaction for so long she was just about ready to start babbling apologies when he suddenly drew in a sharp breath, like he'd forgotten to breathe until that moment.

"No, I don't imagine he will," Tseng agreed, his voice husky and deep enough to make her shiver and bite back a moan. Then she _did_ moan helplessly as heat flooded his eyes, turning them impossibly darker and seeming to burn right through her. He took a step back towards her, bringing him up against the back of the couch as he stood over her. She had to tilt her head back to be able to see him, struggling to control her breathing. If she moved, if she _breathed_ too deeply, the friction of the dildo inside her combined with the look is his eyes was going to push her over the edge.

"What do you want, Elena?" he asked, staring down at her as she trembled helplessly before him.

"You," she whispered, her internal censors completely short-circuited. Perhaps Reno really was catching because almost of its own volition her hand rose and reached out to stroke him through the material of his pants, her fingers tracing the strong column of him beneath the heavy fabric.

He caught his breath sharply and clenched his hands on the back of the couch but made no move to stop her. Keeping her eyes locked on his she continued to stroke slowly, rubbing her hand more firmly over him with each motion. The material was too tight to allow her to actually wrap her fingers around him so she had to content herself with merely running her hand over him.

When he made a tiny, stifled sound and his hips jerked up under her hand, she dared to smile. "Elena," he breathed, then his voice broke and he bit down on a moan as she reached with her other hand to undo his belt.

Shifting so she was on her knees facing the back of the couch, Elena panted with need as she drew him slowly out of his pants. This posture nearly broke her with the feel of the dildo pressing hard against the front wall of her cunt and the seam of her pants rubbing against her clit but somehow she hung on to the last shreds of her composure. Leaning forward, still staring up at him, she took the tip of his cock in her mouth and swirled her tongue over it.

This time he wasn't able to stifle the groan, hips jerking as he fought to keep from choking her by thrusting forward into her mouth. One strong hand came up to tangle in her pale hair, urging her deeper onto him. She didn't need the encouragement but she was careful to follow his guidance as she bobbed over him, sucking and licking and just savouring the taste of him. It had been a while, but the skills came back to her easily enough and she set about forcing as much noise from him as she possibly could.

It was obvious that he was quiet by nature, preferring not to expose himself by revealing how much things affected him, but that just made the involuntary sounds she did wring from him all the sweeter. She'd fantasized about this often enough but she'd never imagined she would actually be in this position. Not with him, not like this. Maybe she'd fallen asleep on the train despite the distraction of the toy inside her and this was all just a dream.

He was shaking now, desperate little needy sounds rising from his throat as she drew back and licked at his slit, tasting the bitter salty drops already gathering there. The bobbing motion as she slid back down on him made her hips rock as well and he wasn't the only one moaning wantonly.

Holding off her orgasm with sheer force of will, Elena continued to suck him off. Her breathing was so ragged she wasn't sure if she was actually getting enough air around his cock in her mouth or if the dizzy sensation she had was from lack of oxygen as well as desire. Her whole body was pulsing with the edge of orgasm, making her shake beneath his hand as tears ran over her cheeks.

"Elena..." his hand trailed down from her hair to cup her cheek, and he grunted as he encountered the tears there. "Fuck, Elena..."

Crying out as he drew away, she opened eyes she didn't even remember closing and stared up at him in desperation. "Sir!" she protested, barely coherent.

"You're crying," he said, tracing his thumb over her cheek as he struggled visibly for control. "Elena, I'm sorry, I... misunderstood..."

"No!" she gasped, realizing what he was thinking. "Oh Shiva, no... I just... it's... I need... please, don't go!"

If she moved, she was going to come. If she didn't move, she was going to come in a minute anyway. She didn't want it to be over yet, didn't want to embarrass herself and possibly lose her chance at anything more than a quick and furtive blow job with the man she'd loved and admired since before she'd joined the Turks. "Please, sir," she whispered, and some of her desperation must have made itself clear to him because he ran his hand over her cheek again and gave her a smile that bordered on smug.

"Tseng," he corrected her, releasing her long enough to move around the side of the couch. He seemed casually uncaring of the fact that his hard cock was still standing out from his unfastened pants, glistening with her saliva. "We are very much not on the clock at the moment, Elena, you don't have to call me 'sir'."

"Tseng," she echoed, tasting the name on her lips like a fine wine. "Please, Tseng. Please, I can't... I need..."

"Shh," he hushed her, tugging her around to the front of the couch as he knelt before her. He looked surprised when she shuddered and gripped his shoulders tightly, fighting for equilibrium. "My, you are close aren't you?" he said, running his dark eyes over her appraisingly. His hands came up and his fingers deftly flicked the buttons of her blouse open. He paused and made an appreciative noise when he found her bra already undone, but didn't touch her aching breasts. Continuing down the row of buttons with deliberate slowness, he finally tugged the tails of the undone blouse from her waistband and let it hang loose from her shoulders.

Only then did he run his hands back up to cup her breasts, the small mounds barely filling his palms as he kneaded them. She threw her head back with a moan of abandon, panting for air and fighting for control. "Either you're considerably more sensitive than any other woman I've ever met," he murmured against her skin as he leaned forward to flick his tongue over one nipple, "or you were fairly worked up before I even came into the room. I doubt you would be that affected just by watching our resident nymphomaniac indulge himself. What's turning you on so badly, Elena?"

"I... it..." Blushing again, she couldn't bring herself to explain. He called Reno a sex addict, but how shameless was she to go walking around with a dildo shoved deep inside her and bringing her closer to orgasm with every move she made. She cried out and arched up as he bit down on the nipple he'd been mouthing and once again barely managed to fight off her orgasm, sobbing with mindless need. "Please!"

Again he hushed her, pulling back and stroking her cheek until she calmed slightly. His dark eyes were amused beneath the fire of lust that shone in them. "Far be it from me to deny such a fervent request," he said, and shifted his hands down to her waistband.

Even the act of leaning back against the couch to allow him to draw her pants and nylons down off her legs was torture of the sweetest kind. He ran his hand back up the inside of her leg and cupped her through her panties. She cried out and arched up, and his eyes widened as he felt the base of the dildo through the silk of her panties.

"I _see_ " he said for the third time that night. "Well. It seems you haven't left much room for me. Shall I leave you to your toy?"

"Tseng!" was all she managed to say, his name an indignant and pleading shout. She writhed as he rocked his hand against her, sobbing uncontrollably.

Finally, just when she was certain she couldn't take another moment, he took pity on her. Curling his fingers over the elastic of the panties he drew them down over her legs as well, tossing them aside with her pants and nylons.

Now she was bare from the waist down, her front exposed by the open blouse, and he was still fully dressed save for his open pants. She decided she didn't really mind; it was an amazing contrast, between his usual crisp professionalism and the heat in his eyes that mirrored the moisture gathering on his straining cock. "Please," she whispered, sliding down on the couch and shuddering with need. "Want you. Inside me."

"As you wish," he replied, his voice husky. Sliding his fingers through the wet tangle of her curls he caught at the base of the dildo, drawing it slowly out of her body, careful not to rub against her clit for fear of setting her off.

Even without clitoral stimulation she was shuddering on the brink of orgasm by the time the tip of it slid out of her with an embarrassing wet sucking sound. Giving her an almost predatory smile, Tseng gathered her against him, tugging at her shoulders and hips to slide her forward to the edge of the couch. Rising to kneel upright rather than sitting back on his heels, he released her hips to position himself at her throbbing opening.

"Say yes," he coaxed her, his voice strained with his attempt to restrain himself. When she only moaned helplessly, his tone turned fierce and demanding. "Say _yes_ , Elena."

"Please! Yes!" she gasped out, then screamed as he thrust forward hard and speared inside her.

That first thrust was enough to push her over the edge, her inner muscles clenching down on him in a ragged rhythm as she shuddered and mewled beneath him. He was roughly the same size as the dildo had been but the difference between the unmoving plastic and his warm, living flesh was incomparable. She screamed again as he pulled out and thrust in again just as hard, then again with each subsequent thrust.

The screams drew out thin and high as her orgasm went on and on, her hands clenching on his shoulders hard enough to bruise. Somehow he managed to hit the perfect pace, letting her come down just enough each time he withdrew to allow him to push her right back over the edge when he thrust in again. It was a good thing she'd brought him so far with her mouth earlier because by the time his rhythm began to falter and he stiffened over her she was half mad with the endless pleasure of it. If it had gone on any longer she didn't think she'd have still been sane when she came out on the other side.

"Tseng!" she shrieked with the last of her voice and he stilled over her at last, hips jerking slightly as he emptied himself within her. She was sobbing into his shoulder, completely overwhelmed, her voice too hoarse from screaming to allow her to say anything more.

They stayed like that for a long minute, him kneeling over her and pressing her awkwardly into the back of the couch. She wouldn't have complained no matter how awkward it felt, revelling in the feel of him over and inside of her. His scent was even better than she'd imagined, a spicy musk mixed with the heavy smell of sex that lingered between them.

Finally he drew a deep breath and lifted himself enough to be able to see her face. She stared up at him, dazed, and he chuckled at the look in her eyes. "I'll take that to mean it was just as good for you," he murmured, slowly withdrawing from inside her.

Whimpering at the sensation of emptiness Elena arched up to try to keep him inside her as long as possible. Shushing her, he brushed a strand of sweat soaked hair from her cheek. "It's all right," he assured her huskily. "Relax, Elena. Just let yourself recover."

To her surprise he didn't pull away completely but rather shifted her with exquisite gentleness so she was lying along the length of the couch. Then he stretched out beside her, holding her close. She huddled into his sheltering arms, fighting for breath as her body continued to shudder with seemingly endless aftershocks.

"Now what?" she croaked, embarrassed at the harsh sound of her voice. This had been everything she'd ever imagined sex with him to be and more, but was this the end of it? Was she going to have to cling to this as her one memory of him, or beg Reno to set up more 'chance' meetings between them to seduce him again?

"Now..." Tseng sounded speculative, but she couldn't bring herself to look up to see his expression. "I think I can trust you to be professional enough to be able to separate this from our working relationship. Hmm?"

"Yes, of course," she agreed hastily, a bit insulted that he'd even felt the need to ask. She wasn't going to expect special treatment in her official capacity as his subordinate. They were Turks, this wasn't some sordid office affair.

"Then I see no reason why this can't happen again," he murmured, and her heart leapt as she dared to hope. "In fact, I would be quite pleased if it became something of a regular occurrence. Though," a note of distaste and resignation crept into his tone, "I think a more appropriate venue would be a good idea. Preferably one _without_ any video cameras, as I'm certain Reno went out of his way to get a tape of the footage from this room tonight."

Flushing at the thought, Elena found she couldn't begrudge Reno the fun of jerking off while watching her and Tseng. Not that she wanted it to ever happen that way again! But this once, she supposed he was owed the reward for setting them up in the first place.

"He's going to be unbearably smug for the next few days," she noted hoarsely, smiling.

"Indeed." Tseng's voice was wry. "Well, he can be as smug as he likes." His arms tightened over her. "You're mine now."

Leaning down he kissed her firmly, and she sighed and relaxed into his embrace. She wasn't naive enough to believe it was a declaration of love... but as long as she continued to hold his respect and he desired her, that was enough for her. The rest could build off that base, in time. They were Turks first and lovers second, after all.

She wouldn't have it any other way.

When he broke the kiss, however, some remaining wisp of Reno's influence made her ask innocently, "Does that mean I can watch openly the next time the President takes you over your desk, sir?"


End file.
